


The One (Tronnor)

by phantastictronnor



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantastictronnor/pseuds/phantastictronnor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One (Tronnor)

Be the one.

 

The one that I can stay up to the earliest hours of the morning with. 

 

"Hey Connor, isn't it weird how humans function?" I giggled slightly at the confused look on his face.

"Uhm.. yeah, I guess."

"I mean, I've just started thinking about it. We are all so alike, yet so different at the same time. And plus we can all choose things and interpret thing in a different way than someone standing right next to us. It's just kinda... fascinating." I rambled on, looking down at my hands. 

"That's so true... It's crazy how everyone and everything is. How we're all made up of the same things internally, but we have different emotions and conflicts and interests and aspirations!" He said, smiling at the newly found topic. He seemed so interested and intrigued by the whole idea of it. I smiles as he started venturing further into the topic, and we talked all night about this random thought that popped into my head.

 

The one that will listen to me ramble on about anything and everything. 

 

We were sitting on the couch, legs tangled together and a movie playing quietly in the background. Connor seemed so interested in the movie, but I couldn't get the thought of my new song out of my head. 

I noticed Connor look over at me, a worried look crossing his face as he saw my expression. He calmly grabbed the remote, switched the television off, and turned all of his attention to me. 

"What's up? I can see that something is bothering you." Connor said, looking annoyed when I merely shrugged. "C'mon, Troye. You know I can help you."

"Uhm, so, I'm writing this new song and I'm not exactly sure how good it actually is. Like, I feel like the lyrics display the message I'm trying to get across, but they don't really seem to flow, ya know? Everyone at the studio heard the first trial of recording it and they were gushing about how good it was and how excited they are for everyone else to hear it. But I just don't feel as good about it. It's got the message and all that, like I said, but it's not good enough still. And I kinda feel like my standards for myself are too high, but not high enough at the same time. I just physically cannot force myself to reach the point I want to be at and-" I was cut off by Connor crashing his lips into mine. I immediately started kissing back, but whined a little as he pulled away a few seconds later. 

"Troye, anything you put out there will be amazing. No, it will be perfect. Trust me on that. I never cease to be amazed by you and everything you are capable of."   
Connor looked me straight in the eyes, willing me to believe what he was saying. And I did. 

 

The one that will cuddle me when I have a bad day. 

 

I walked in the door of my boyfriend's apartment after 1:00am, dropping my keys on the counter and shuffling to place my shoes in their regular place. I had finally finished up recording the main vocals for my new album 'Blue Neighbourhood' coming out in a few months. The stress of the past year and a half of recording was starting to become too much, and I didn't want to deal with it anymore. I knew I had a few free days coming up where I didn't have to go into the studio, but the full days of finalizing vocals would take up all my time after that. 

"Troye? Is that you?" I hear a quiet voice call from another room. I smiled at the sound of my boyfriend's voice and rushed in to see him.

The moment he saw the exhausted expression on my face, he scooped me up in his arms and carried me up to our bedroom. He set me on the bed and immediately crawled in next to me. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest. 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked quietly after a few moments of silence. I shook my head slightly, so he snuggled impossibly closer to me and just held me. I breathed in the smell of him that I loved so much and felt myself drifting into a sleep. 

 

The one that will tell me how much I am missed. 

 

These were the worst moments about a long distance relationship- the constant goodbyes. I had just spent the last five weeks staying with my boyfriend, Connor, in Los Angles, but it was time for me to go back home. Well, my true home is wherever he is, but I still needed to go back to my family. Connor drove me to the airport to drop me off, but we had to keep it strictly friendly in public. We enjoyed our last few hours together kissing, cuddling and chatting about when we would see each other next. Neither of us wanted to say goodbye, but we knew it wouldn't be forever, so it wasn't too bad. Plus, Vidcon was coming up in a month and a half, so we had that to look forward to. 

As we neared the part of the airport that wasn't accessible without a ticket, I turned to Connor and took him into my arms. We hugged for what felt like seconds, but was probably nearly 10 minute. I pulled away, smiled at him, and turned to walk to my gate. I looked back over my shoulder right before I would be out of sight. Connor was standing there, eyes watering slightly, and he mouthed 'i love you' before waving and turning the other way.

Once I got to Perth, I was greeted by sights and people of my childhood. No matter how much I loved and missed this place, I just wished Connor was there with me. The second I got home, I pulled Skype up on my laptop and video called him. He answered straight away after the first ring, and I smiled as his beautiful face popped up on the screen. 

"I miss you already!" He said with a slight frown on his face.

"And I miss you."

 

The one that will love me as much as I love you.

 

There was nothing to do. No good movies on TV, no new YouTube videos uploaded, no updates on games we were playing. So, naturally, we decided to cook a meal together. We were no set of professional chefs, but we had enough skill to get something edible out of trying.

I grabbed the pasta noodles while Connor grabbed the ingredients for the sauce. We started boiling the water and getting everything ready for our meal.

"Hey, Troye." Connor said out of nowhere. I jumped slightly at the sudden sound, but calmed down as I realized it was only him.

"Yeah?"

"I can imagine us doing this in the future. Ya know, when we're married, have kids, and we're just enjoying ourselves." He explained, wrapping his arms around me as he talked.

"I can too. We'll be making pasta for dinner when a little voice calls from down the hall, wondering when the food will be ready." I smiled at the possibility of us having kids together. 

"And then when we're tucking them into bed that night reading a nice bedtime story, we will want nothing more than to pause time and stay in that moment forever." Connor untangled his arms from around me when he noticed the water boiling and walked over to put the noodles in the pot. 

"I'm happy." I said a few minutes later. 

"About what?" 

"Just... being with you." Connor smiled at my statement.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you!"

Then we closed the distance between us, our lips meeting in the middle. There was nothing more that either of us could wish for, other than staying in that perfect moment forever. 

 

The one that will be you.


End file.
